kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Level 5
'|レベル5|Reberu Faibu}}, often abbreviated as LV5, is the enhanced fighter form of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is accessed through the use of Drago Knight Hunter Z Rider Gashat at the same time as their normal Gashat, summoning the Hunter Gamer and combining with it. Despite not usually looking greatly different from Level 2 and even being less armored compared to Level 3, Level 5 forms are far superior in base stats. Level 5 can be accessed by a Level 2 Rider activating the second Gashat, closing the Gamer Driver's cover (as a second Gashat is active, Level 1 is not retaken), inserting the Gashat, and then opening the cover again. The same can be done directly from Level 1 by inserting the second Gashat and opening the cover, as well as from Level 3 by closing the cover and swapping out the previous second Gashat with Drago Knight Hunter Z before reopening the cover. Some Bugsters, like Aranbura Bugster, have obtained Level 5 as well. Users Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Dragon Fang (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 9-11, 13) *Kamen Rider Brave **Dragon Blade (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) **Full Dragon (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Dragon Gun (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 16) *Kamen Rider Lazer **Dragon Claw (Ex-Aid Episode 10, 11) *Kamen Rider Genm **Full Dragon (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel5.png|Kamen Rider Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) Brave Hunter Quest Gamer (Full Dragon).jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel5.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) SnipeFullDragon.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Lazerl5.png|Kamen Rider Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) Genm Hunter Action Gamer (Full Dragon).jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) Bugsters *Aranbura Bugster (Ex-Aid Episode 13, 14) *Revol Bugster (Ex-Aid Episode 15) KREA-Aranbura Bugsterl5.png|Aranbura Bugster Level 5 KREA-Revol Bugsterl5.png|Revol Bugster Level 5 Notes *Whenever a Rider transforms into Level 5, they all have their own unique phrase, usually "leveled up" versions of their Level 2 phrases: **Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo): **Brave (Hiiro Kagami): **Snipe (Taiga Hanaya): **Lazer (Kiriya Kujo): *Genm is currently the only debuted Rider who does not appear to use the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat for Level 5 onscreen, though he advance directly to Dangerous Zombie's Level X form. *Level 5 is slightly similar to the Jimber Arms from Kamen Rider Gaim where the user uses two of their Rider Collectibles to transform and the Dead Heat Shift Car from Kamen Rider Drive where it is shared among multiple Riders. *Outside of toyline simulations, no Riders other than Ex-Aid and Snipe has used more than one Level 5 form. **It is also similar to Gaim's Suika Arms, being a powerful form early in the series, that is not an upgrade form, and can also transform into some kind of mecha (in this case, in the form of Hunter Gamer). Both are also shared between a multitude of Riders. *Ex-Aid's Full Dragon mode is similar to Kamen Rider Wizard's All Dragon, a fusion of four separate modes that in Ex-Aid's case, belong to four different riders, including Ex-Aid himself. *The introduction of Level 5 breaks the consistent numbering system for the forms that started with Level 1, Level 2, and Level 3, as the number 4 was skipped. This demonstrates the significant increase of the Riders' powers. *Level 5 both represents the Multiplayer gaming in Video Games and a Medical Team in the field of Medicine where there are some delicate diseases and operations where the expertise of more Doctors, specifically Specialists are required. *Using weaponry based on a support unit's body parts parallels the Advent Card weapons from Kamen Rider Ryuki. **The Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat may be a nod to the adaptation of the aforementioned series, [[Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight|Kamen Rider: '''Dragon Knight']]. *Level 5 being the highest level Kiriya has ever gotten prior to his death references the fact motorbikes only have 6 gears. Appearances See Also *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level X *Level 50 Category:Rider Forms